basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Golden State Warriors
The '''Golden State Warriors' are a professional basketball team based in Oakland, California. They play in the National Basketball Association (NBA). "Golden State" is the nickname of the state of California, derived from the 1849 Gold Rush. The Warriors and C.D. Chivas USA of MLS currently are the only major league franchises in the United States to exclude the name of their city, metro area, state or region from the team's name. Home arenas :Philadelphia Arena (1946-1962) :Philadelphia Convention Hall (1952-1962) :Cow Palace (1962-1964 and 1966-1971) :San Francisco Civic Auditorium (1964-1967) :War Memorial Gymnasium (1964-1966) :San Jose Arena (now the HP Pavilion) (1996-1997) :The Arena in Oakland (1966-1967, 1971-1996 and 1997-present) Franchise history The Philadelphia Warriors were a charter member of the Basketball Association of America. Led by early scoring sensation Joe Fulks, they won the championship in the league's inaugural 1946-1947 season by defeating the Chicago Stags, four games to one. (The BAA became the National Basketball Association in 1949.) The team was founded by Eddie Gottlieb, the long-time promoter of the Philadelphia Sphas (South Philadelphia Hebrew Association), one of the mainstays of the original American Basketball League. Gottlieb retained ownership of the ABL Sphas until that league disbanded in 1955. The Warriors are one of only three original BAA/NBA teams still in existence, the others being the Boston Celtics and New York Knickerbockers. The Warriors won their only other championship as a Philadelphia team in the 1955-1956 season, defeating the Fort Wayne Pistons four games to one. The stars of this era in the team's history were Paul Arizin and Neil Johnston. In 1959, the team signed draft pick Wilt Chamberlain. Known as "Wilt the Stilt," Chamberlain quickly began shattering NBA scoring records and changed the style of play forever. On March 2, 1962, in a Warrior "home" game played in Hershey, Pennsylvania, Chamberlain scored 100 points against the Knickerbockers, a single-game record that may never be broken. In 1962, the team moved to the San Francisco Bay Area and became the San Francisco Warriors, playing most of their home games at the Cow Palace (actually located in neighboring Daly City), though occasionally playing home games in nearby cities such as Oakland and San Jose. The Warriors won the 1963-1964 Western Division crown, losing the NBA championship series to the Boston Celtics, four games to one. In 1965, the Warriors drafted Rick Barry in the first round. Barry was named NBA Rookie of the Year in his first season, then led the Warriors to the NBA finals in the 1966-1967 season, where the team lost (four games to two) to the team that replaced the Warriors in the City of Brotherly Love, the Philadelphia 76ers. Angered by management's failure to pay him certain incentive awards he felt he was due, Barry sat out the 1967-1968 season, joining the Oakland Oaks of the rival American Basketball Association the following year. After several seasons in the ABA, Barry rejoined the Warriors in 1972. With the opening of the Oakland Coliseum Arena in 1966, the Warriors began scheduling increasing numbers of home games at that venue. The 1970-1971 season would be the team's last as the San Francisco Warriors. They changed their name to the Golden State Warriors for the 1971-1972 season, playing almost all home games in Oakland. Six "home" games were played in San Diego during that season but more significantly, none were played in San Francisco or Daly City. As the Golden State Warriors, the franchise has won only one NBA championship, in 1974-1975. In what many consider the biggest upset in the history of the NBA, the Warriors defeated the heavily-favored Washington Bullets in a four-game sweep. That team was coached by former Warrior Al Attles, and led on the court by Rick Barry, Jamaal Wilkes, and Phil Smith. So little was felt of the team's chances in the playoffs, even by their home fans, that the Coliseum Arena scheduled other events during the dates of the NBA playoffs. As a result, the home games of the Warriors' only West Coast championship were played not in Oakland but at the Cow Palace in Daly City. The team had another successful string of wins in the late 80s/early 90s with the high scoring trio of point guard Tim Hardaway, guard Mitch Richmond, and forward Chris Mullin (collectively known as "Run T-M-C" after the rap group Run-D.M.C.). However, with then coach Don Nelson wishing to go with a bigger lineup, he made a trade that broke up the Run T-M-C core by sending Richmond to the Sacramento Kings for draft-day bust Billy Owens. The following year, 1993-94, with first-round draft pick and Rookie of the Year Chris Webber in the line-up, with Latrell Sprewell, the Warriors made the playoffs, but the season after that saw a rift between Webber and Nelson, the team get a new owner in Chris Cohan, and the team go into a tailspin as an organization, with Nelson and Webber soon leaving the club. In the 13 years since, the Warriors have never made the playoffs, a streak which continues to this day. Oft-criticized GM Garry St. Jean (whom Warriors fans frequently referred to as "the worst GM in professional sports") brought in several players, such as Mark Price, Terry Cummings, John Starks, and Mookie Blaylock, who were well past their primes. He also drafted several flops, like Todd Fuller (while Kobe Bryant was still available), Chris Porter, and Vonteego Cummings. St. Jean did, however, draft several players who are the core of the most recent Warriors squad, including 2-time NBA slam dunk champion Jason Richardson (from Michigan State), Duke swingman Mike Dunleavy, Jr., and Troy Murphy (from Notre Dame). With rising star Antawn Jamison leading the team, the Warriors seemed like a team on the rise, but a string of injuries kept them from making an impact in the suddenly ultra-competitive Western Conference. In an effort to rebuild the team on the fly, St. Jean committed money to players like Jason Caffey and Chris Mills, but as a result was unable to re-sign up-and-coming star Gilbert Arenas, despite the fact that Arenas wanted to stay in Golden State. As a result, St. Jean was fired as GM of the Warriors in 2004. After spending two years in the Warriors front office as a special assistant, Chris Mullin succeeded St. Jean and assumed the title of Executive Vice President of Basketball Operations. Among his first moves were the hiring of three former teammates to help run the organization: Mitch Richmond (special assistant), Mario Elie (assistant coach) and Rod Higgins (General Manager). He is building the team around Richardson, Dunleavy, and Murphy--complementing them with experience in Derek Fisher, a free agent signed by Golden State after playing a key role on three championship Lakers squads, and Calbert Cheaney, a playoff-tested sharpshooter. At the 2005 trading deadline, he further added to the team by bringing in the first superstar the Warriors have had since Mullin himself, Baron Davis. Warriors fans hoped that 2005-2006 would finally be the season that the team ended their playoff drought. Receiving a boost from the younger players including Ike Diogu, Chris Taft, and Monta Ellis, the Warriors had a great start to the 2005-2006 season. They entered the new year with a winning percentage over .500 for the first time since 1994, but lost their first five games of 2006 and managed to win only 13 more games through the end of March. Davis failed to remain healthy and played in just 54 games. He suffered a sprained right ankle in mid February and didn't play much before he was listed as an inactive player the remainder of the season. Davis has been injury prone and has not played a full season since the 2001-2002 campaign. Davis might be considered a superstar player but he also has baggage. He was traded to Golden State because he wore out his welcome in New Orleans. It remains to be seen how he might fit into the plans for next season. It was almost common knowledge that Coach Mike Montgomery and Davis didn't get along with one another. On April 5, the Warriors were eliminated from playoff contention with a 114-109 overtime loss to the Hornets, extending their playoff drought to 13 seasons. The Warriors hold the active record (12 in a row) for the most consecutive seasons without a playoff appearance (see Active NBA non-playoff appearance streaks). Current roster Players of note Basketball Hall of Famers * 11 Paul Arizin * 24 Rick Barry * 13 Wilt Chamberlain * 10 Joe Fulks * 14 Tom Gola * 6 Neil Johnston * 16 Jerry Lucas * 00 Robert Parish * 17 Andy Phillip * 42 Nate Thurmond * Eddie Gottlieb (team founder-owner) Arizin, Fulks, Gola, Johnston and Philip played all or most of their tenure with the Warriors in Philadelphia. Chamberlain's tenure was about evenly divided between Philadelphia and San Francisco. Lucas and Parrish were elected mainly for their performances with other teams. Thurmond and Barry are the only Hall-of-Famers who spent significant time with the team since the 1971 move to Oakland and the name change to "Golden State." Retired numbers *13 Wilt Chamberlain, C, 1959-65 (including 1959-62 in Philadelphia) *14 Tom Meschery, F, 1961-71 (including 1961-62 in Philadelphia) *16 Al Attles, G, 1960-71 (including 1960-62 in Philadelphia); Head Coach, 1970-83; also team executive *24 Rick Barry, F, 1965-67 & 1972-78 *42 Nate Thurmond, C, 1963-74 Meschery, Attles, Barry, Thurmond and Chris Mullin (number 17, G, 1986-97 & 2001) are also members of the Bay Area Sports Hall of Fame. Not to be Forgotten *Gilbert Arenas *Victor Alexander *Manute Bol *Earl Boykins *Brian Cardinal *Joe Barry Carroll *Vince Carter~~(never actually played for the Warriors) *Speedy Claxton *Larry Costello *Erick Dampier *Tony Delk *Sleepy Floyd *Danny Fortson *World B. Free *Chris Gatling *Tom Gugliotta *Tim Hardaway *Rod Higgins *Tyrone Hill *Larry Hughes *Antawn Jamison *Keith Jennings *Damon Jones *Bernard King *Rudy LaRusso *Sarunas Marciulionis *Donyell Marshall *Chris Mullin *Eduardo Nájera *Billy Owens *Mitch Richmond *Cliff Robinson *Guy Rodgers *Ralph Sampson *Woody Sauldsberry *George Senesky *Purvis Short *Joe Smith *Larry Smith *Phil Smith *Latrell Sprewell *Bobby Sura *Tom Tolbert *Nick Van Exel *Chris Webber *Jamaal Wilkes *David Wood External links *The City - Golden State Warriors interviews, news, game recaps, and more *Golden State of Mind- Warriors news, hype, rumors, humor, science, history, and fashion *Golden State Warriors – Player profile, statistics, biography, wallpapers *Golden State Warriors news site *WarriorsWorld Forum – Bulletin board to discuss the Golden State Warriors *alt.sports.basketball.nba.gs-warriors – Google Newsgroup on the Golden State Warriors Category:NBA的球隊